Relativity
by Oleanna
Summary: Story about the other ancient lovers........
1. Default Chapter

Relativity  
  
Disclaimer: not ours  
  
Authors: Meela_isis & Kat  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The past always makes the future.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Evening had fallen and darkness had now stretched its hand over the Egyptian lands. This night was among the most soothing of nights. A cool breeze swayed across the streets, warm yet with a touch of cold causing funny sensations to the skin. On a shinning balcony stood a figure with elbows rested on the rims and hand arched upon cheek. In mind the figure wondered about the many others who also occupied the land, about the lives and about all that was outside. In a sudden moment realizations came to mind about wanted to discover all that was around.  
  
"Father, I wish to take a trip around the city," said the figure that had abandoned the exteriors of the house to speak with her father.  
  
"NO!!!" was the stern and strict answer which she received.  
  
"No???" But father, I want to see, to learn. I can't just for the rest of my life."  
  
"My dear girl," chuckled the father, "where did this sudden wish to go around the city come from? You have never really cared about the world of the exterior."  
  
"I…I don't know. It is just that I have all of a sudden wanted to know about the many other people that inhabit this land and I don't just want to know about them I also want to meet them and she what it is that they do," said she trying to give her father an explanation.  
  
" But you meet people all the time."  
  
"That is not what I mean. Yes, I do and have met many people, but usually they are the servants and your friends. I want to see the people outside the palace. What they look like? How they speak? What they do?" was the passionate answer, which arose from her lips. Not having been outside the place made her think of the outside world made her think of it as a far away land very far from hers.  
  
"They are peasants, they work and speak as the servants do. There is nothing special about the world outside the palace. Just forget that nonsense and focus on your training and your studies."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts," said her father but seeing the saddened look that she gained from his negativity caused his heart to be softened and: "alright, we'll make a deal. I shall take you to the city on one condition which is that you have to behave while I am away and by that I mean no more pranks on the help."  
  
Without thinking it over she accepted the deal.  
  
"Father, when shall we go?"  
  
"It must be upon my return"  
  
"And when shall that be?"  
  
"I am not sure, but I am hoping to have returned in a months time."  
  
"A month???? I can't wait that long," said she in a whiny voice.  
  
"Nefertiri, you promised," said Seti.  
  
"Fine!!" said she in hopes that her father would not change his mind about taking her to the city upon his return.  
  
The first week had passed since Seti's departure. Things in the palace were normal, too normal thought Nefertiri who thrived on adventure and who was eager to embark in one herself. She lingered upon the palace playing small tricks on the servants and the med-jais and though she was now 17, she still loved the reactions from them. Yet, now none of these tricks or troubles that she had caused was of any fun to her. Most of her time, except for that spent studying and training, was spent on her balcony wondering about "them".  
  
One night as she stood on the balcony with the same thoughts and form as before, she decided that she could not wait. Making mental plans of her escape she hurriedly gathered a couple of things and made her way to the servants' dormitories. From there, she planned on taking some of their garments in order to go unnoticed in their world. After being successful at that, she now needed a way out. With the med-jais camped all over the palace she would need to be careful and her escape would be quiet difficult. Her only way would be to dress now as a servant and to try to leave through their entrance/exit.  
  
As she was making her way out, a familiar med-jai named Alizoth came to her. At his approach her heart froze and as he began to speak, her heart too spoke of her fear through its thumping acceleration. To her luck it had been night, which helped cast aside the blush that his presence had brought to her face.  
  
"So where are you off to tonight?" asked he.  
  
"Oh, I am going to visit my family. I will be staying there for a week. I have been granted permission by Zonja,"abruptly answered she in a disguised manner.  
  
"I see that the mice like to scatter while the cat is away from home," said he jokingly.  
  
"I do not know what you mean by that, but if you would, I have to be n my way now. Seeing as it is already late and I am expected," said she now angered and a feared.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation"  
  
Hurriedly, she walked away form his presence. As he looked into the empty space left by her, an uncertainty entered in his heart and mind. Having worked at the palace for 2 years now had given him enough knowledge of everyone who worked there. He had not heard that they had hired any new help. Oh, well his inquiries about this new girl would have to wait until morn for he now was off duty and on his way home.  
  
As she left Alizoth, her heart raced faster than when she was in his presence. She thought of what would happen if she had been found, they would surely inform her father of her escape. For all the mischief she had ever caused, this was surely the biggest of them all. She had promised him to be good while he was away, well it was already done and now all she had was either to continue with the journey or to return home which was the last thing she would do, especially now that her adventure had began. As her heart and footsteps pace slowed down, she found herself with nowhere to go.  
  
"Great! The big escape was beautifully done, but you forgot to think of a place to go. Great, this is just absolutely brilliant. Now where the hell are you to go. Help me o great Amun."  
  
A new fear strode itself into her heart; full of uncertainty about the streets she made her way to what she thought was a safe spot. A spot, which blocked the harsh winds of the night. She placed her things to the side and covered herself with some blankets that she had grabbed form the servants' quarters.  
  
"Seeing you like this, who would ever think that you are a princess," she said this as sleep was beginning to grab a hold of her.  
  
With the rise of the morning, also arose the loud voices of the street merchants. Within a few hours the streets had gone from being completely uninhabited to being entirely habited by people and their belongings. Nefertiri was soon awakened by the loud noises that now surrounded her. Rapidly, she gathered her things and stood up from where she had uncomfortably slept. Her back ached as she made her way down the streets. Seeing all that had formed in her surroundings mesmerized her. She stared at everything in awe. Though she lived so close, she had never experienced the city with such proximity. She saw the passion with which men yelled at each other in order to sell their merchandise. She saw the children playing on the streets or helping their fathers with their work. She also saw the women helping their husbands or chattering among each other. Everything about this gave her a sense of being, of wanting to belong, but for now all she could do was observe.  
  
Morning soon turned to noon, and she now began to tire of walking, and also feel her stomach rumbling ordering to be fed. With the blistering sun and with having walked all morning she felt herself as in a maze with no way to the end. Fruits now came in sight, sweet tasting fruits that made her mind wonder no more and her mouth salivates at the thought of those sweet tastes. Without being watched, or so she thought, she closed in on the fruits and grabbed a couple in her hands, but just as she was putting one to her lips a strong hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I do not think so, you fruit thief."  
  
End OF Chapter 1….  
  
Please Review 


	2. Unexpected Help

Relativity  
  
Ch2  
  
"I beg your pardon, I am not a thief. I was just…"  
  
"Oh yes, you were just helping yourself to my fruit," interrupted he.  
  
"But," said she embarrassed  
  
"Now, what are you going to give me in exchange for the fruit," said he ready to negotiate.  
  
"I beg you pardon!!!!!"  
  
"Well do not look as dumb as you act, so you must know that in order to get something you must have a trade. Now, I will ask you once again what are you going to give me in exchange for that fruit on your hands, or do u prefer to go to jail."  
  
"Oh, I thought everything was like it was back…"Nefertiri suddenly stopped herself in order not to make a mistake and reveal her true identity.  
  
"No, everything is not like it is where you come from," said he mockingly.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Nefertiri. "I do not need this. I have had a very bad day. I have not eaten. I have slept on the street and my back aches. So here have your fruit. I am sure it is not as sweet as the ones that I have tasted before."  
  
Nefertiri turned to leave, but the firm hand grabbed her wrist once more.  
  
"Stop!" said the man looking at her more closely. He observed that she was dressed in servant's clothing and was extremely dirty.  
  
"I did not know you had no place to stay. I am really sorry, here have the fruit. So you really have nowhere to go?" asked he compassionately.  
  
"No" answered she sadly.  
  
"You can stay with me"  
  
"Excuse me! I am not that kind of girl, therefore I will not be staying with you," said she defiantly.  
  
"I did not express myself well. I am sorry. I meant to say is that if you would like to stay with me and my family, as in father and mother, you would be welcomed."  
  
"Oh" said she with embarrassment creeping into her face.  
  
"So will you stay with us? You can help my mother while you stay with us," said he sweetly.  
  
"Yes, thank you"  
  
He closed the shop and they made their way to his home. There the family that waited happily received him.  
  
"Mother, Father. I have invited…" he stopped at not knowing her name. He turned her way and "sorry, I did not get your name?"  
  
"It is…" Nefertiri thought for a moment. "It is Neferas," finished she confidently and he continued.  
  
"I have invited Neferas to stay with us, she has no other place to go to. Is it alright with the two of you?" he asked his parents. " I thought I would be, since you have taught me never to give my back to someone in need."  
  
"My son if you think it is alright, then we welcome your friend," answered a sweet tempered man who was his father.  
  
"You can stay" smiled he towards Nefertiri as she did the same towards he.  
  
"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate this," said Nefertiri.  
  
"We must clean you up, come with me, girl," said the mother invitingly.  
  
As the two left, the men were left alone; his father with questions soon approached the young man.  
  
"Tefen, are you sure about this girl? Where did you meet her?"  
  
"Father, she is a good person. I met her at the market. She has nowhere to go or anyone to help her but us. I think she was a servant," said Tefen trying to excuse Nefertiri or Neferas as he thought her to be called.  
  
"It is alright, my boy. I see that this girl has impressed you," said the father with a smile.  
  
"I hardly know her." Tefen quickly changed the subject. "Has there been any word from my superiors towards my first assignment as a Med-jai?"  
  
"Nothing yet, but remember you must be patient. When you least expect it they will send for you."  
  
"I will be patient, father."  
  
The women soon joined Tefen and his father and they shared their meal. The meal was held in quiet, except of course for the prayer that began it. Nefertiri observed everything about the place and the people. She saw simplicity in everything that surrounded.  
  
She watched them eat and a smile came upon her lips as she compared them to her father and siblings. Tefen and his family also observed her. They saw how delicately she ate her meal and how she did not look like a servant. After the meal his parents went back to their activities leaving them alone. No subjects for conversation seemed to arise until finally.  
  
"What is your name?" Nefertiri asked Tefen.  
  
"It is Tefen."  
  
"Tefen" she thought for a moment then asked, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, it was the name of one of the seven scorpions that followed Isis into the Delta. You see my father loves war stories and he stumbled across this one through my mother who is a devout follower of Isis. So that is how I got my name."  
  
"Oh, interesting."  
  
"Yes, so how is it that you ended up with no place to stay," asked he gaining comfort in her persona.  
  
"If it is alright with you, I do not wish to talk about that at this moment."  
  
"I understand. Would you like to take a walk out?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
They left his home to enter the quieted and empty streets. Outside moon was out; full of glow causing the sky to mesmerize those who took a moment to look up. The shining stars also accompanied the moon in creating that beautiful spark. The night air was nice and crisp, giving the night that special feel. As Nefertiri and Tefen walked in that atmosphere, they felt their heart melt to the other's company. No words were uttered, yet each shyly gave the other stolen stares and once caught the sight would be rapidly taken away. Slowly, they made themselves around the city and without knowing made their way to the front of the palace. When Nefertiri realized this she quickly became nervous and eager to leave. At that same moment someone called out to Tefen.  
  
"Tefen!!!"  
  
"Because of the night Tefen was unaware of who called him, but he saw a figure signaling for him to get close.  
  
"It is me, Alizoth," said the figure.  
  
"Hello Alizoth," then turning towards Nefertiri, "This is my friend. Come, you shall meet him."  
  
"No!!! I mean I would rather wait for you here. I do not think it would be proper, for what explanation would you give him about my presence."  
  
"Alright, just give me a moment," said he unaware of the real reasons why she did not want to meet his friend.  
  
Now alone, Nefertiri's mind began to rummage through ideas of what to do. "Oh, should I run. They will surely catch me. What should I do?"  
  
She gave her back to the men getting ready to escape, and hoping that Alizoth had not recognized her. Thought after thought led her to become more frightened. As she was finally ready to flee a hand touched her back.  
  
End Of Ch 2 


	3. Finding The Way

As the hand touched her back Nefertiri was now praying to the heavens for it not to be whom she thought it was. She quickly turned to face the owner of the hand and was soon relieved by who it actually was.  
  
"Did I frighten you? I am sorry if I did. I am such a brute at times."  
  
"It is fine, now can we return to your home…um…it is quite late and I am beginning to feel a chill."  
  
"Sure, I am sorry if I took so long with my friend."  
  
As they made their way back home, Tefen told her of how he and Alizoth had grown up together and how Alizoth was a med-jai. The only thing he did not tell her was of how he soon hoped to be a med-jai himself. This was one of the rules of the tribe, to keep those soon to be as secrets because those who hated the pharaoh and those who surrounded them could easily see the knowledge of their future with evil eyes. Tefen did not see any bad in Nefertiri/Neferas but he still chose to keep he unaware for he own good. The only person who knew of his intent was his father for it was customary of the father to know. Tefen's father had not been a med-jai because as a child, after the death of his father, who had been a med-jai, his mother had moved he and his siblings far from the tribe. Tefen's father never really cared to be a warrior though he loved war stories and therefore he never trained for it, but now his son wanted to follow n the footsteps of his grandfather and those before him.  
  
When they reached the house, they said their goodnights and each departed to their rooms. That night both of their minds ravelled by what they each were beginning to feel for the other. It had only been less than a day of knowing one another but already there existed affection in their hearts. The night soon turned to day, and slowly but fast passed the days for Nefertiri and Tefen. For most of the days they spent it separated. He taking care of his father's store, while she trying to help his mother in things that she did not understand but was beginning to gain a grasps on. Far from the palace, she now had to do things on her own. No more of the servants to clean her room or to dress her anymore. Now it was she doing her things, which was an aspect of this life that she liked but at times made a mess of.  
  
In their conversations at night, Tefen normally dominated them because Nefertiri feared that if she spoke then her secret would be revealed. Something in her heart told her that he could be the one but one who would forbidden to her because of his lack of rank or royal blood. In his heart Tefen felt that he already loved her and could seriously see her in his future, yet for now he could not commit to anyone having such an uncertain future. Their night walks completely blocked out any problems that they had in mind. No words of love had been spoken but each knew what the other felt inside.  
  
One night of full moon and starred night, Tefen reached for her giving he a tender and soft kiss. Nefertiri accepted and longed for more. It was indescribable, especially for her whose first kiss it had been. Afterwards no words were spoken as they stared into each other's eyes. The night obscured the colour of their eyes but not the shine with which they sparked. Another kiss soon followed. This second one of longer duration and of longing grasps, out of breath they parted and held hands as their love took form.  
  
"I have never said this before…I love you," said he taking he hand and planting there a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Tefen," and she did the same ritual of planting a kiss on his hand.  
  
"I've…I never thought that I would feel this way for another. It is kind of scary, but mostly wonderful."  
  
"I know. It is like looking up at the stars and feeling out of breath, but also having so much life and breath inside. It is like touching warm water while at the same time being touched by the warm rays of the sun," said she revealing all the wonderful sensations that she had felt which somehow compared to her feelings for him.  
  
"Yes" said he planting another kiss to her lips.  
  
That night as they left each other's presence they made a vow of true love. In their rooms no other thought invaded their minds other than how wonderful this night had been. The night had been so sweet for letting them share their love, but it had also turned cruel for it kept them out of the other's sight until the rise of the sun. Sleep had not been granted for their love and imagination had sparked a kind of insomnia that left no chance for the soul or eyes to rest. As dawn and morning approached there was new life in the house. A feeling filled with power that was not new, yet was newly arising within the hearts and souls of Tefen and Nefertiri.  
  
On that morning, shyly yet with the look of love they shared the first morning glance. Unable to hide his joy, Tefen spoke freely of his love for her in the presence of his family. His intentions of marriage were soon announced. At that announcement Nefertiri was taken aback. What could she say? She could not refuse, but she could also not accept. She tried to smile unable to speak due to the love and fear that hid beneath her heart. Love for him and fear that was caused by thoughts of losing him. Without noticing her silence, and only her smile Tefen threw his arms around her figure and forgot about anyone else that was around.  
  
"My dear boy, give her room to breath," said his father contented by the thought of his son and his bride to be whom he had grown to care for.  
  
"I am sorry. I got carried away with my joy," said Tefen as he and Nefertiri parted.  
  
Tefen got himself ready once more to leave in order to guard his father's home. He said his love to everyone; especially to Nefertiri to whom he gave a burning kiss to. She promised him to go his store at lunchtime in order to fetch him his food. Gladly he accepted her promised company, and left. Now alone at home she stayed. Her thoughts swayed between her reality and her dreams. What was she to do and who was she to be? A princess with no love or a nobody with a growing and shared loved. If only she had been warned of the consequences of her acts, yet they were now too beautiful, too sweet to ever be left behind.  
  
That day she passed the morning completely distracted. It was not until Tefen's mother had reminded her to bring him his lunch that she was able to elude herself from her tormenting thoughts. Slowly and excitedly she made her way to visit Tefen. With her mind made up about abandoning her life as a princess, she smiled and thought of her prince without title.  
  
"I have been looking for you," spoke a voice too familiar.  
  
End of Ch3 


	4. Caught

Ch4  
  
Nefertiri froze at the sound of the man's voice. "No! It is Alizoth," thought Nefertiri in fear. She quickly turned around to face Alizoth.  
  
"Where have you been, princess? Your father has returned. He is angry."  
  
"I…I…I…" Nefertiri's mind went blank.  
  
"Well, where were you? Nevermind, now I must take you home," said the med- jai pulling her along.  
  
"No!!!" said Nefertiri, "I cannot go back home. I must stay. I want to stay," said the princess with plea in her voice. "Please, go back to the palace and tell my father you did not find me."  
  
"But that is much worse, then the pharaoh will send out the Royal Army. No. I am sorry, Nefertiri, but you are coming with me." Nefetiri dropped Tefen's food as she was pulled by the med-jai. What would Tefen think when she did not bring him his food. When she was not home waiting for him?  
  
As they entered the palace an angry pharaoh as heard.  
  
"Princess, I advice you to change out of those clothes before you go converse with your father," Nefertiri just gave Alizoth a cold look ad walked to her chamber.  
  
She changed into more proper attire and walked to her father's chamber.  
  
"I do not want any excuses as to why you did this. All I want to know is where you were and what you did?" said the pharaoh with blood rushing to his face.  
  
"Father, I…I…I"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said she with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"So the princess does not want to talk about it. Fine!!! Now you are to stay within your chambers until I say otherwise. The doors to your balcony shall be closed. Nobody and I mean NOBODY shall speak to you or you to them. You shall have no other contact then that of the servants and that is only when they fetch you your meals. I do not want you in my sight until it is time for you to tell me where you have spent this time and with whom. Go!!!" with hand pointed at the door and with anger marking his visage he dismissed his daughter.  
  
Nefertiri was unable to speak or even hardly breath. She had never seen her father that angry before. What had she done she knew was wrong but for reasons know to her she felt otherwise. Within her chambers, she threw herself on the bed and began to cry frantically. She cried for herself, for Tefen and even for her father. Within her cries she fall asleep. The next day she awoke to complete silence.  
  
She thought that everything that she had lived through had been a dream, that these last weeks with Tefen and his love had been a dream. However, the humble clothing that she had worn soon came to sight. They had been piled by her bed upon her arrival and that is where they still layed. With renewed strength Nefertiri looked for a place to escape or rather to return to him, Tefen. She ran to her balcony but found the doors all locked. Then to the windows but those too were locked which meant that she had no way to leave. Nefertiri returned to her bed as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Later that morning she heard the click of a lock and realized that it was her door. Quickly she faced the door and found one of the servants bringing her some food.  
  
"Oh, please help me!!! You must help me get out of here."  
  
The girl ignored her pleas and soon was gone. With the pass of each day nothing changed. The servants continued to ignore Nefertiri while her sobs continued. After two weeks of this Nefertiri knew that if she was to ever see Tefen or the outside of her room again she had to do something, anything. On that day when the servants arrived once again tried to talk to her.  
  
"Please talk to me, please. Ok, fine. If you will not talk to me, then tell my father that I will speak to him. Did you hear me? Tell my father that I will speak to him."  
  
Once again she was ignored, yet within an hour Seti appeared in her room.  
  
"So you have decided to speak to me. You have me here, now speak."  
  
Nefertiri did not know what to say. As Seti sat on her bed, she began to pace around the room.  
  
"Shall I leave or do you want to begin explaining where you were."  
  
She continued to pace and he began to stand from her bed in annunciation of his departure.  
  
"No! Father wait. I will tell you anything you want to hear, but please you have to stop this. I cannot stand to be in this room anymore. I cannot stand this silence," said she desperately.  
  
Seti began to sit again and calmly asked his daughter to continue.  
  
"Well, you see, I really wanted to wait for your return, but I couldn't…I would look outside and see all that would go around and…I felt trapped because I could not be out there. So one night I decided to go outside."  
  
Nefertiri stopped for a while trying to think of what to say next. Then she remembered Zonja. She was the oldest servant in the palace and had known both her and her mother since their birth. Zonja had promised Nefertiri that her help would always be available if she was ever in trouble. Nefertiri hoped that this would be one of those always and made up some story of how she had stayed with Zonja's family during her estrangement from the palace.  
  
"Why did you not tell me this before?" asked Seti half relieved, but also half believing his daughter.  
  
" I was worried that you would not believe me and that you would punish Zonja or her family for helping me."  
  
"You think that I would actually punish or hurt them?" asked Seti.  
  
"I guess I did. I am sorry. It is just that when I returned you were so angered. I had never seen you that way and it scared me."  
  
Seti reached for Nefertiri and kept her in an embrace. He repeated the words "oh, my foolish girl," until he finally let go of her. He kissed her on the forehead and was on his way to speak to Zonja to see how truthful his daughter story had been; yet he never told this to Nefertiri who knew quite well that those would be his actions.  
  
"Is it true that my daughter stayed with your family during her flee?"  
  
At first Zonja did not understand what he was implying, but quickly she remembered that Seti had been to Nefertiri's chamber and that she must have added her to the story in search of help.  
  
"Yes, she did, my lord," was her reply as she avoided his gaze.  
  
"Why did you not tell me of her whereabouts upon my return?" asked he.  
  
"My lord, as you may remember during your return I was not at the palace. I had been called to help my granddaughter with the delivery of her child."  
  
"Then how do you know that my daughter actually was with some of your relatives?"  
  
"My lord, I had known because I brought her to them and I visited her once or twice during that time. If you wish to speak to them I…"  
  
"That is not necessary, Zonja. You have served me for many years and I trust your words," said Seti.  
  
Seti sent Zonja away and gave orders for his daughter to be freed from her chamber. However, he did not want this to occur again, therefore that led him to search for a way to keep an eye on his daughter.  
  
"Alizoth, I need you to place one of your most trusted man to watch over my daughter. It must be somebody strong, intelligent and patient enough to deal with the young princess."  
  
"I have just then man for the job," answered Alizoth confidently.  
  
Alizoth had the perfect man in mind and he went for him.  
  
"I am not here as a friend but as your leader. I have come here to give you your first assignment as a med-jai. It is something that you cannot refuse, so therefore you must do it," said Alizoth seriously.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. I will do anything."  
  
"I am glad that you are so exited about this assignment."  
  
"Tell me what it is that I must do," said exitedly the new med-jai.  
  
"You must watch over the pharaoh's daughter," Alizoth waited for some response but received none. "She is a bit difficult, but I am sure not so difficult that you cannot deal with," finished Alizoth with a smile.  
  
"You want me to be somebody's babysitter?!!"  
  
"No, her personal bodyguard. As I already said it is something that you cannot object to. Now, we need you to be at the palace as soon as possible…and bring some of your belongings for you will be staying there as long as you are needed."  
  
Alizoth left his friend to continue with his work at the palace. The young man who now had the duty of guarding the princess quickly gathered his belongings but within his mind he objected to the idea of being a "babysitter" as he called it.  
  
"This is wonderful, I worked so hard and for what? To just end up babysitting some brat."  
  
End of ch4 


	5. Its YOU

Ch5  
  
After gathering his few belongings the young man made his way to the palace. As for Nefertiri the joy of being freed soon was charred by the news that she received. The new was her father's return he had brought with him a woman. The woman was the daughter of one of his enemies, and due to Seti's triumph in battle he had gained her as a trophy. Her name Anck-su-namun. With the battle Seti had won her, but with her beauty she had won his heart.  
  
Nefertiri heard of the news as she was passing by two of the servants who at the moment were gossiping. Normally, Nefertiri never stopped to hear the servants' gossips, but this time once she heard her father's name followed by the name of a woman, she did. After hearing about a possible wedding between her father and Anck-su-namun, Nefertiri made her way to her father's chamber in search of some explanation.  
  
"Father, who is Anck-su-namun? Asked she a bit vexed.  
  
"No hello or kiss for your dear old father," said he changing the subject.  
  
Nefertiri went to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, yet once that was done she quickly reinstated her question. Seti with sincerity and affection answered his daughter's question. He told her of his love for Anck-su-namun and of his intentions of marriage.  
  
"Marriage?!! You are planning to marry this total stranger. How do you know you love her? You hardly know her."  
  
As she said these words, knocks were heard.  
  
"Father, answer me," said she hoping he would ignore the door and give her some explanations.  
  
"Come in," said Sati avoiding her questions.  
  
The door was opened and someone entered. In anger Nefertiri gave her back to the door and walked towards the balcony.  
  
"You must be the med-jai recommended by Alizoth. Stay here I will speak to my daughter."  
  
Seti walked towards Nefertiri who still waited for an answer. Seti intervened her words and instead told her of the med-jai who was to accompany her wherever she went because of what she had done. Nefertiri objected but soon stopped as soon as Seti brought back the subject of her scheme. Seti called the young man and led him towards where his daughter stood.  
  
As the med-jai made his way to her, their eyes met speeding up both of their hearts.  
  
"Nefertiri, I would like for you to meet Tefen. Tefen this is my daughter the princess Nefertiri," Seti introduced them not knowing that they already knew one another. 


	6. Encounters

Nefertiri could not look away from his eyes. Her heart beat faster than ever before.  
  
"Now that you have met, hopefully you two will get along, because both of you will be spending a lot of time together," said Seti with both of them under each arm.  
  
" Yes father," said Nefertiri not being able to contain her happiness.  
  
"Yes your highness," said Tefen  
  
"Now, I must go speak with Imhotep, the high priest, you will soon meet him Tefen," said Seti with a big grin on his face.  
  
All Tefen could do was smile  
  
As Seti walked out, Nefertiri began to walk towards Tefen.  
  
"Oh Tefen, I thought I would never see you again" said an overjoyed Nefertiri as she threw herself on Tefen.  
  
Happy to see his love again, yet angry for the way she left him, he removed her arms from his shoulders.  
  
"What is wrong Tefen, are you not happy to see me?" asked she  
  
"You ask me what is wrong? How can you ask me such a question PRINCESS," said a stern Tefen  
  
"Tefen, I was going to give this all up for you, just for you, but one of father's Med-jai found me and made me come back to the palace," said Nefertiri  
  
" You know how I waited for you, how worried I have been, how I have not slept thinking of your whereabouts. No of course you do not, your highness. You could not comprehend. I have heard you like to play with people's feelings, and I'm sure you had a laugh with mine." Replied a hurt Tefen.  
  
"No, no it is not like that, I never meant…"  
  
"You never meant for me to fall for you like an idiot and then leave me worriedly with no word.  
  
"Tefen please believe me, I love you, I never meant to hurt you." She said reaching for his hand.  
  
"But you did, and now I will try to cut you out of my heart. From now on, you are princess Nefertirti, and I am your bodyguard.  
  
"But you are not, I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now princess, I know it is time for your lessons, we should be on our way or you will be late." He said trying to ignore what she had just said.  
  
Tefen gestured for her, and Nefertiri began to walk because she knew that he would not change his mind. Nefertiri walked with Tefen following. She would occasionally turn her head slightly to observe him following. As they walked, he began to think of how much he loved her, bur that thought was soon replaced with another thought of the impossibility of their love.  
  
Once in her study room, Nefertiti noticed a women she had never seen before. She looked 2 years Nefertiri's senior.  
  
"Hello, You must be the princess Nefertiri," said the women with a sly voice.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" said she, eyeing the women carefully.  
  
"I am Anck-su-namun, your sai teacher and your father's intendent."  
  
The lesson soon began. During the lesson, Nefertiri tried to hurt Anck-su- namun, but it being her first time, she failed. Tefen watched amused as he saw the young princess trying so very hard and fail, that ability of hers to put all her strength caused him to love her more. The first lesson was quickly over. Nefertiri arranged her things and walked towards the door, Tefen had seen that she had gotten hurt. He wanted to touch her so badly, but did not let himself do so because he would not be able to contain himself. Once they reached her room, Tefen stayed at the door, while Nefertiri closed the door and began to cry. She cried for her failure in the lesson and mostly for feeling she had lost the love of her life. Outside Tefen could hear her cries. He wanted so badly to break the door and take her in his arms, but reality came into place.  
  
The next day before the sun had crept back, Tefen sat at her door waiting. He heard he door being opened and directed his face towards it. Nefertiri called upon one of the servants to bring her breakfast. She invited Tefen, and he reluctantly accepted. Once breakfast arrived, Nefertiri began preparing a dish for Tefen and another for herself. The servant watched with the familiarity with which Nefertiri used in gathering the food and also her treatment towards him. Tefen at that moment felt uncomfortable with the servant's presence and the way Nefertiri was treating him in front of her. She was treating him the way she did in his home where he did not know she was a princess. Nefertiri noticed the servants' watchful eyes on her and sent her away. Tefen continued standing and Nefertiri gestured for him to accompany her. This time his answer was a firm no. She sat, and told him that if he did not eat, she would not also. He finally accepted at seeing the seriousness in her tone.  
  
The days quickly passed in the same fashion, until one day after her daily lesson with Anch-su-namun there occurred an intense interaction between the two. Tefen watched the way Anck-su-namun had set Nefertiri a trap and with the way that Nefertiri had easily fallen into it. On that particular day Seti had decided to visit. He had missed the way Anck-su-namun had cunningly caused the fight, and having missed that he soon placed blame on Nefertiri for her attacks. After having been scolded by her father, Nefertiri ran out of the room trying to hold her tears back. Tefen quickly followed her. In her room, he found her sobbing away at the unfairness of her father's treatment.  
  
Without thinking and just wanting to comfort her, Tefen threw his arms around her and both were quickly seduced into kisses that sparked the love that had been kept away, but it was now once again ignited like never before. Before anything else happened, that both would regret, Tefen backed away.  
  
"We shouldn't. I am your bodyguard. I can't touch you," said Tefen holding her away from him.  
  
"But no one will know if we do not tell," said she getting closer to him.  
  
"No, it will not be proper. I AM YOUR BODYGUARD!" he said raising his voice.  
  
She just stood in front of him. No expression on her face, no feeling, but she never looked more beautiful to him. He could not contain himself the temptation any longer. He had to kiss her. He rushed up to her and grabbed her neck and kissed her with such a ferocity that burned both their lips. Without parting, they moved to the bed, and tripped over the ledge. He looked into her eyes and asked, "do you wish to stop?" she looked into his eyes and pulled him in for more.  
  
  
  
END OF CH6  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
PLEASE  
  
PLEASE  
  
PLEASE  
  
OK THAT IS A BIT TOO MUCH BUT IF U LKE DO SO  
  
IF U DON'T  
  
DO SO ALSO  
  
WE WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK  
  
THANKS 


	7. Confrontations

Time had passed; life was normal around the palace. The sai practices were going well, Nefertiri was improving. Seti went to battles and trips to foreign lands. As for Tefen and Nefertiri, they continued with their frequent encounters. Their love was now stronger then ever, though they tried to conceal it as much as possible, yet their loving glances towards each other usually betrayed them.  
  
While Nefertiri was in her sai lesson, Seti called Tefen forth.  
  
"Yes, my lord"  
  
"Tefen, I have called you here because since you have entered my house the princess has not gotten into any mischievous acts. My daughter has become more mature with you by her side, and I have noticed that the two of you have become great friends."  
  
Tefen felt a bit nervous not knowing where Seti was getting at.  
  
"I see that my daughter has come to a place in her life where she can handle the responsibilities that correspond to her as a princess. As you know my wedding is to be held on the next full moon, yet before that day I will concede my daughter the privilege of becoming the protector of the Bracelet of Anubis. How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Lord, it is not something which I have a say in, yet I think that the princess is able to handle any responsibilities that are placed upon her hands."  
  
" I do appreciate to hear that from you. Now, there is another matter, which I have to discuss with the princess. Can you please escort her to my chamber once her practices are concluded."  
  
"I will do just that," Tefen bowed towards Seti and made his way towards where Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri practiced.  
  
At the sai practice things had gotten out of control. Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri's practices no longer resembled practices but were more like battles from which they both ended up hurting each other. This time Nefertiri as usual ended on the ground.  
  
"tsk, tsk, tsk…Nefertiri you should try to keep balance and your eyes open," said Anck-su-namun with a smile on her face.  
  
Nefertiri got up from the ground and assumed position for the continuation of the practice.  
  
"You should be the one keeping your eyes open, people are talking," said Nefertiri as she struck a blow towards Anck.  
  
"Yes, they are," said Anck as she returned the blow.  
  
"Do you not care that they are talking about you and that witch doctor. Do you not care about my father?" asked Nefertiri as she walks away from Anck and takes off her mask.  
  
"There is no truth in their words, at least when it is towards me. But I think that whatever they say about me does not compare to what is being said towards you and your Med-jai," said Anck as Tefen stepped in.  
  
Anck-su-namun continued to make comments towards Nefertiri, which infuriated her and led her to attack Anck with more force than before. Upon seeing the fight between the two women Tefen soon went to them and stopped the battle before it could get any worse.  
  
"Princess, your father wishes to speak to you," said Tefen giving an I- don't-trust-you stare to Anck.  
  
"Goodbye Princess. Med-jai" said Anck as they left the room.  
  
"I hate that woman, I wish she would just disappear from our lives," said Nefertiri as she got herself ready to visit her father.  
  
"I don't trust her or the high priest. You should advice your father against those two."  
  
"I have tried, and you know that, but he just will not listen. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know"  
  
She leaned in and kissed his lips. The kiss soon turned into a passionate embrace. They finally parted out of breath.  
  
"I think we should be on our way, otherwise father will wonder about," she with a smile.  
  
They made their way to Seti's chamber. Once there Tefen stayed outside with the other med-jais while Nefertiri went inside to speak to her father.  
  
"Hello Father," said she following with a kiss.  
  
"You look absolutely fabulous," said Seti smiling at the young princess.  
  
"Father, you know I don't like," said she blushing.  
  
"But you do. It is the truth." Seti embraced his daughter and showered her with kisses.  
  
"Father why did you want to speak to me?" asked she still in his embrace. Seti let go of her.  
  
"Well, I have seen that you have grown, my dear girl," said Seti  
  
" You have received the best training and education that other princesses wish for, and you have demonstrated that you are ready to become protector of the Bracelet of Anubis,"  
  
"I…I am honoured," said a speechless Nefertiri  
  
"I am glad you feel that way," said Seti  
  
"Now there is another order of business that I would like to speak to you about," said he  
  
" It is about your weeding to that woman?" she asked getting about uncomfortable. "Father , I really feel that you should not marry her. She is not what you think she is."  
  
"That woman has a name… and you should began to treat her with respect, for she will soon be your mother"  
  
"She is not my mother, and she will never be!" she yelled angrily  
  
"Stop defending her and open your eyes and see what she really is. She is evil and does not love you. She is only with you for your position and fortune," she screamed  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!," screamed a furious Seti  
  
" I will not discuss mine and Anck-s-namun's relationship with you. This is not what I called you here for. For Amun's sake, you are definitely a child."  
  
"But father, listen to me…."  
  
"Not in this subject. I am sorry, but she is my love as well as you, and I will not have another argument with you."  
  
"Fine, do as you please, it is your life, if she ends it that is not my problem as you say."  
  
"Do not be angered. Everything will work out. I am sorry if I was too harsh upon you. I know that you just want to protect me, but Anck-su-namun will do the same. Now, I want us to discuss what I initially wanted to converse with you about. You are at the right age and many admirers have spoken to me. I would like you to consider a marriage.  
  
"What???…Father…I…."  
  
"You do not have to say anything right away, but please do think about it. Next week we will be presenting the honour of the Bracelet of Anubis to you. Upon that feast there will be many young princes from afar. Look to them for a husband"  
  
As Seti finished these words Anck-su-namun walked into the room and Nefertiri quickly fled for her chamber with Tefen following close behind. Once in her chamber, she told him all that had been spoken between her and her father.  
  
"I will not marry any of those princes. He cannot make me. I already have you, you are my husband," she said to Tefen at the point of shedding tears  
  
Not knowing what to say, Tefen just comforted her with his touch.  
  
End of chap.7  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
If you're not sure who Tefen is, you'll find out at the end of the fic, and don't forget REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Stormy Weather

Ch 8  
  
The early morning sun woke the princess and she yawned happily. She turned to the other side and felt the presence of someone's body lying beside her on the bed. It was Tefen, who still slept peacefully at her side. Nefertiri looked at him and began to caress his face with her touch. She continued to watch as he slept but within a few moments she began to feel queasy, almost to the point of regurgitation. Quickly she jumped from the bed making her way to the bathroom. She had never felt this sick before in her life. Tefen was awakened by her sudden jump from the bed, he quickly ran to her side and found her vomiting. Once she stopped he helped her get up and brought her to the bed. He asked her about how she felt and she tried to reassure him that she was fine. He not being very convinced went towards the servants' quarters in order to get her some tea.  
  
"I have seen this before in the servants that are with child." The servant looked suspiciously towards Tefen and then towards Nefertiri, knowing well of their relationship due to the rumors roamed around the palace.  
  
"First of all I am not a servant, so do not compare me with one. Secondly, you have no right to assume what I do and do not have. Thirdly, remember your position and never speak to me with such familiarity. Now Leave!!!" said Nefertiri to the servant.  
  
Once the servant was gone her tone changed as she revealed her fear to Tefen.  
  
"What if she is right? What if I am expecting?"  
  
"Then it is something that we will face together," said he reassuringly.  
  
Inside he feared such consequences, not for himself but rather for her and the child that she would be carrying. For sure enough he would be killed for having betrayed Seti, but her. What would happen to her and their child? Would she also be treated as a traitor and killed or would she and their child be banished into the streets. These thoughts began to really worry Tefen. After having reassured her that everything would be all right, he left to guard her door as she slept. He had sent for her physician, but was told that he could not be there till tomorrow. As he sat by her door an old friend passed by.  
  
"Tefen, my good man. How is life at the palace? How is "the brat"?" asked Alizoth smiling, which soon disappeared as he saw worry in the features of his friend. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Everything is fine"  
  
"No, it is not. I see it in your face. Come. We should talk."  
  
"I cannot leave the princess's door"  
  
"We will leave these two to guard. Now come," said Alizoth as he motioned for his men to stand guard of the door while he and Tefen talked.  
  
Alizoth and Tefen made their way to one of the palace's gardens. There Tefen revealed his heart to Alizoth, only leaving veiled the identity of the woman that he loved.  
  
"So you say that she love you also, but that the problem is her family and background?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And now she is expecting your child?"  
  
"We're not…well we are…we think she is. What do I do? I don't want anything to happen to her or our child," said Tefen burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Do not worry my friend. Things will work out. The love that the two of you share sounds strong enough to survive through this. And if there is a child added to your lives, see this as a blessing because it is. You and this woman are being blessed with one of the most precious parts of love which is the creation of another life."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for your words."  
  
Alizoth and Tefen made their way back to Nefertiri's door.  
  
"I hope to you see you soon, my friend, and once again thank you for your kind words" said Tefen to Alizoth.  
  
"We will and will be a happy occasion. I hope to meet your love when we meet again."  
  
Tefen smiled and Alizoth took his leave with the rest of his companions. Inside the chambers stood Anck-su-namun staring down at the sleeping princess. Nefertiri opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" asked the princess straightening upon the bed.  
  
"Why are you being so unkind? I just came to check up on you, seeing as you did not show up to our training today. Now how is the little princess?" asked Anck in an insincere tone.  
  
"As you can see I am fine, now leave!"  
  
"Then if you are so fine, why have you missed our training?"  
  
"It is none of your business why I did not show up"  
  
"It is my business when my time is wasted on waiting for you."  
  
"Get out!!!!!!!"  
  
Anck-su-namun turned to leave. As she opened the door met with Tefen.  
  
"I know," said she poisonously as she continued to walk away.  
  
Tefen walked inside to see how Nefertiri was feeling. He knew that with Anck's visit she must have been provoked and left upset. His mind wondered about Anck's words as he made his way towards the princess. What was it that she knew?  
  
"Are you alright? What happened? What did she say?" asked he worriedly.  
  
"How could you let her in here?! You know how much I hate her and she me," said she upset.  
  
"I didn't. I was with Alizoth. There were other med-jais at the door."  
  
"It is your job to protect me. I do not care about who came and what happened. I need you here not somewhere else," said she in a commanding voice.  
  
"As you wish your majesty," said he turning away towards the door.  
  
"Tefen! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you that way. It is just that she angers me so. Please come back."  
  
Tefen turned  
  
"I know. I am sorry too."  
  
Nefertiri went towards him and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
As was accorded, the physician went to Nefertiri's chamber and confirmed their suspicions. With that confirmation, they both became more afraid of the consequences. The next day was to be the celebration and presentation of the Bracelet of Anubis to her as its protector. Neferitiri and Tefen spoke about the subject and came to the agreement that they would flee after the ceremonies. They began to plan everything to the slightest detail. Unbeknownst to them was the fact that on the other side of the palace another lovers also planned for the sake of their love.  
  
That night Tefen was to sleep away from the palace. He was to plan with others and carry out parts of their plan. This was his first night away from Nefertiri in months. As he waited upon his companions, he looked up at the starry night and remembered back to that night when their loving one another was simple, the night in which he first placed a kiss upon her lips. As he starred up at the sky a sigh escaped his lips and he wished with all his being that their lives would soon be returned to the tranquility and happiness that they had both felt that night.  
  
Business was carried out and all was arranged for the night of their escape. Everyone in the palace hurried to get ready for the celebrations, while in her chambers Nefertiri waited for Tefen. He finally arrived and her nerves were somewhat calmed. They saluted each other with a kiss.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Everything is fine and ready. We just have to show up on time. Now, remember not to act suspiciously. I'll be at your side."  
  
"I love you so much," said she looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too. Nefertiri, I don't know…but this combat…I mean do you think it will be ok for you and the baby? I have seen how physical it gets between the two of you. I don't want anything to happen," said he worriedly.  
  
"It will be fine. We will both be fine," said she reassuringly as they left the privacy of her chambers.  
  
Once at the ceremonies, Nefertiri was escorted to sit by her father's side, while Tefen stood behind her. As her father had suggested, many suitors appeared before her and presented her with glorious presents from their lands. This and the fact that he could do nothing to stop them angered Tefen. Nefertiri knowing that Tefen would be upset by all the attention that she was receiving looked back towards him giving him and assuring and comforting smile his way. He returned a half smile. Tefen had caught that they were being watched by Anck-su-namun at which point he gestured for Nefertiri to look away as they were being watched.  
  
A gong was heard which sent both Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun to change for their upcoming battle. Seti sat surrounded by his court who were made up of his family, med-jais and his high priest Imhotep. A second gong was heard and the two women positioned themselves to begin the fight. The battle began and it took the same turn as they had done so many times before in the practices; and like so many times in the practices Anck-su- namun came out triumphant due to her knowledge, abilities and cunning ways. Once the fight was over Seti congratulated his daughter and announced that she would be the protector of the Bracelet of Anubis.  
  
After the celebrations, the normal activities of post party were carried out. Nefertiri changed out of her battle clothes and made her way to the chamber that held the Bracelet. With the bracelet having been returned to its place, she returned to her chamber and made her way towards her balcony as she had done so many times before, yet this time it was different. This time she was saying goodbye to it all. As she contemplated the view her eyes made their way to Anck-su-namun's chamber, which stood across from hers. There she saw Imhotep and soon after Anck-su-namun. The two saluted each other passionately. Nefertir could not stand how the two of them betrayed her father she had to look away. However, her sight was once more fixed upon the two but within a few moments everything had changed. The two lovers quickly departed and another figure made its way towards Anck-su- namun. It was her father. Once again something unexpected to her sight happened. Her father was brutally murdered before her eyes. She had called upon the med-jais in search of their help, but having that not get there in time she reached forward and felt her body slipping. Then something caught a hold of her and she was now hanging in the air. Then it all went black.  
  
  
  
End OF Ch 8…………….PLEASE REVIEW……………AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS OF THE PAST………..WE HOPE THAT U ARE LIKING OUR WORK……THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS………BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……….ENJOY THE SHOWWWWWWWW……….OK………THERE IS NO SHOW……..BUT…….OK…..WELL I BETTER STOP BECAUSE I AM MAKING NO SENSE……..REVIEW (even if u just have to say something about this). 


	9. A conclusion and a new Beginning

1 CH 9  
  
  
  
Nefertiri woke with a worried Tefen looking over her.  
  
"What happened, I do not remember anything. It is all very confusing, all I can remember is looking over the balcony and seeing those two…" Nefertiri became silent as she mentally recalled the events of the night before. "My father? Where is my father?" She continued to ask this question sobbing at knowing the answer to her own question.  
  
"I am sorry Nefertiri, your father…he…he has perished. He has gone to stand before the great God Osiris."  
  
Nefertiri became inconsolable and as she cried Tefen stood at her side trying to console his saddened princess. As this was happening a soft knock was heard on the door.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Alizoth as he peered in through the door.  
  
"Yes," answered Tefen holding the princess.  
  
"Princess I am sorry for your great loss. I feel as is we have all lost a great father. And as head of the Med-jais I come to inform you that I have taken some steps in punishing the blasphemous individuals who took part in this horrible deed. We have decided to place the Homdai on the leader of these deeds. And as for Anck-su-namun nothing could be done to her for she took her punishment from her own hands. I am sorry to have to bring you such words but I feel that you as well as your relatives should be informed on this situation." Alizoth bowed to the princess and signaled for Tefen to follow him.  
  
Away from Nefertiri, Tefen and Alizoth began to converse. Alizoth asked Tefen to stay close to princess and to offer her both physical and emotional support. To which Tefen gladly obliged.  
  
After the death of Seti, the days passed slowly. The princess wrapped herself around her grief never leaving her chamber. This was a tragedy, which had completely taken a hold of her life. Tefen feared that with the way things were going she would never leave this state and on the occasions where he would try to comfort her she would push him away in every possible way she could, even regarding him as an ordinary servant. However, because he had come to know her so well and also because he knew of the great pain that was instilled in her heart, he continued to ignore he change towards him. This went on for about a month until the usual comforting and pushing aside turned into an ugly argument.  
  
"Why do you keep pushing me away from you?" asked an angry and hurt Tefen.  
  
"I do not push you away, I simply don't want any company at this time…my father father just died, don't you understand my pain?"  
  
"Nefertiri, your father died close to two months ago. I do understand your pain, but your behaviour is getting to be absurd!"  
  
"Don't you call me absurd, I have had enough of your foolish words. Get OUT!" yelled Nefertiri  
  
"I can not leave. I am your bodyguard," yelled back Tefen  
  
"Then I give you permission to go away, Servant! I hate you! Go! Get out! I don't want you or your kind around me. If any of your little tribe ever cared about my father you would have been there and he would not have died at the hand of those two. He is gone and I want you to go too. Now LEAVE!"  
  
"Listen to me you foolish girl," said Tefen as he grabbed Nefertiri by the arms, "chose your words wisely because if one of your words hurts me or causes me to despise you, you will never see me again. You will lose all the love and respect that I hold for you. And I will leave as you so request!"  
  
He threw her back on her bed and left her chamber furiously. Nefertiri began to cry once he left, she also began to think of what he had said. She did not want to lose him. She loved him more than anything. He was the only thing left in this cruel world that loves her as she does him. Thinking about Tefen and their love, she remembered about the baby. She was now in her 4th month and beginning to show. Throughout this time she had completely forgotten about her state, in which time she had neglected to care for herself. At the thoughts of the child all the worries that had plagued her once she realized she was pregnant returned to her mind. Without losing a minute she ran towards the door in search of Tefen, whom she felt she needed terribly. Once at the door she was faced with someone else.  
  
"Medjai, where is Tefen?"  
  
"He has been given permission by Alizoth to leave for the afternoon."  
  
"Where did he go and why was I not informed of this?"  
  
"From what I heard he has gone to the home of his parents. And the reason why you were not informed of his leave was due to both Alizoth and Tefen not wanting to intrude upon your grief, princess"  
  
Nefertiri back away closing the door to her room, and there believing that he had left her forever she for the first time since her father's death left her grief in order to follow the man that she loved. She felt that she had to do something or else she would like he said lose him forever. In this frame of mind she began to organize herself in order to follow him and convince him of her love for him.  
  
At having no one prohibit her from leaving the palace, she walked out of her room with the dignity of her position ready to leave.  
  
"Princess, may I ask where we are going?" asked the med-jai who stood outside her door.  
  
"I am going out for a while, while you are staying right where you are" said she decidedly.  
  
"I cannot allow you…"  
  
"Excuse me! You cannot allow me?! Med-jai do not overstep the boundaries of your position. I am a princess, therefore I will be the one allowing or not allowing around here. Understand?"  
  
Nefertiri walked away from him defiantly without waiting for any answer from him. As she continued to walk towards the main door of the palace, she was once again confronted by another med-jai whom she dealt with in the same manner as she had done with the one at her door. But nonetheless, due to her defiant attitude she was able to leave the palace. In this second departure from all that she had known, she also dressed, as she had done the first time in simple garments as not to arouse any attention from the rest of the people. She rapidly made her way towards the home of Tefen and his parents.  
  
"Hello Princess," said Tefen's father astonished by her presence.  
  
"Please do not call me princess, I am the same girl that stayed at your home some time ago and I would like it for you to treat me in the same manner that you bestowed upon me during that time," said she sweetly following her words with a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Nefertiri was once again welcomed, and inside the home she found Tefen sitting with his mother engaged in what seemed to be a deep conversation that centered about him and Nefertiri. The two became silent as she entered the room. The silence that appeared was soon followed by the departure of Tefen's parents in order to leave the two to speak privately about their situation.  
  
"Tefen, I am so sorry. I never meant to say those things or to act like that. Please forgive me. I sweat to you that I will never…"  
  
"I know you didn't mean to act like that," said Tefen cutting her off.  
  
"Then why did you leave me? Have you stopped loving me?" asked she while her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Don't say that. You know very well that you are everything to me. I would never leave you. It's just that…I just felt so incompetent because…I didn't know how to help you in your loss. I am sorry," said he breaking down.  
  
"No, you should never feel like that. If it were not for you, I probably would not have lived through the death of my father. Tefen, do you not see how thankful I am to you for being there. Please always be here for me. I need you to. We need you to, the baby and I."  
  
Tefen looked up at her, his eyes glaring with the imprint of tears. Nefertiri closed in on his face and kissed him. After the kiss he put his arms around her waist leaning his head towards her swollen stomach. She leaned her head down against his head placed a kiss there while also caressing his head with her hands. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Nefertiri broke the silence.  
  
"I am staying here with you. I am not going back."  
  
Tefen parted from her and began to look up at her face, which showed serious expression.  
  
"What. You cant. You have to go back. We both do."  
  
" I don't want to. I am tired of all their protocol. I just want to lead a normal life with you and our child. I am not needed there. Ramsis has already been appointed pharaoh and they do not need me and I don't want to be the throne's dolled up princess anymore. People are talking because they know that I am expecting. If I go back they might take my baby away and I don't want that. Please don't make me go back there."  
  
The space that existed between them was once again closed in by a kiss.  
  
"You are right, but we cannot just leave without them knowing. I do not want one day to find that my wife has been taken away by her court," said he trying to take away some worry from her by reminding her of the first time that she had escaped the palace.  
  
"They will never let us go if we tell them."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do. Flee?"  
  
She gave him a look that answered his question. To which he agreed to for he felt he could and would do anything that she asked him to do. They informed his parents of their plans and along with them agreed to return to Tefen's place of birth, which was Syriiah. After having prepared, the journey was began that night. They let the stars lead them upon a new beginning, where they were free to love one another because she no longer a princess but just a woman and he was just a man with as much freedom to love her back as she did him. A path with a beginning where a new life was born and a new journey was started.  
  
"Hon, wake up. Rick…Rick"  
  
"wha…what…Oh my God Evelyn, I just had the strangest dream…"  
  
  
  
The End…………………………….The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell us what u think. Did you like it? Did u hate it? Want us to maybe make a sequel? Please Review.  
  
PS. I hope the ending satisfied those of you who wanted to know if Tefen was in fact Rick. 


End file.
